


Storm Warning

by shinyopals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fosterson Week, POV Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bite me marvel, holy shit there is fluff, honestly so much goddamn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyopals/pseuds/shinyopals
Summary: Then he strides to her and presses a kiss to her lips, taking her face in his hands as he does and holding her close. ‘You planned this?’ he asks. ‘Your morning’s work was not astrophysics, then?’She gives a guilty smile. ‘I wanted to, you know, surprise you.’Thor gets~romanced. He kinda likes it.





	Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fosterson Week 2018](https://fostersonweek.tumblr.com/post/179829161412/fostersonweek-here-it-is-folks-the-post), day 4, **Romantic Gestures**. Hence the fluff-warnings in the tags.

‘I was thinking if we fly out a week Saturday, that’ll give us a bit of time to acclimatise and get comfortable.’

‘Oh,’ says Thor.

Jane looks up from her screen over to him with searching eyes. ‘Would you prefer… another day?’ she asks. She sounds a little confused. It is true that when the Avengers do not need him, he typically follows where her work takes them, so perhaps her reaction is to be expected.

‘It is nothing… just, there will be a large natural storm in the city on that day. I had hoped to…’ He gestures vaguely. ‘It is hardly a reason to inconvenience your plans.’

‘Don’t be silly,’ says Jane. She smiles across at him and pokes his legs with socked feet. ‘I know you like storms. We can fly Sunday instead and you can play in the puddles. I’m not even expected until Wednesday.’

He smiles back. He does like storms. He likes his own, but he likes naturally forming ones more. They are the realm itself tugging at his heart, making him welcome, holding him steady. It is hard to explain, for Jane cannot feel what he feels, but she takes him at his word without question. 

Simply because he can and for the sheer joy of her company, he leans across to lie half upon her. She winds her fingers through his hair. He can’t stay like this for long: he must contort himself uncomfortably to fit properly upon the couch and he is too heavy for Jane to be truly at ease, but he stays for a few minutes in silence, as she taps at her tablet seemingly aimlessly with her free hand. Then-

‘Thor?’

‘Mmm?’ He shifts, taking his weight back on himself and looking up at her.

‘Hallgeir’s coming the day after tomorrow, right?’

‘Yes. What do you need?’

‘Can I see him for a few minutes when you’re done?’

Thor frowns. ‘Of course.’

She runs her fingers across his furrowed brows. ‘I just want to return those library books and ask for some more.’

‘Oh, yes.’ Thor nods. ‘If you are working, I can do it for you if you wish?’

‘That’s sweet, but I probably have to get used to like… working with your Stewards and stuff. Even if the bowing is weird.’ She wrinkles her nose. Despite Darcy doing a job that is arguably equivalent to Hallgeir’s, Jane struggles a little with Thor’s Chief Steward. Asgard’s society is more hierarchical than she favours, and her position as Thor’s partner commands certain respect from Thor’s staff. Thor has not mentioned that Hallgeir struggles a little with Jane, as he doesn’t not quite know how to cope with her lack of rank. This fact would probably not help assuage Jane’s hesitance.

‘I will send him to you,’ says Thor. ‘He will be more than glad to assist.’ He reaches for her hand and kisses it. He loves that she is trying.

~*~

Thor thinks not of the storm nor their flight to England for the next week and a half, except for learning that their flights are to be Monday (‘Cheaper than Sunday,’ says Darcy, when he checks that it is correct). Hallgeir comes and goes, and then again; the first time taking Jane’s books, the second time bringing more. Jane is often absent, busy in the lab Tony has set aside for her, or working on her laptop elsewhere in the building. She is so busy, that on a couple of occasions, she awkwardly requests that Thor leave her to her work, for she has a lot to do before their journey. (As she does, she kisses him and calls him a distraction, which prevents him from being too put out. He is often deliberately distracting after she’s been at work for many hours, so he cannot argue.)

The day of the storm, he wakes up feeling _alive_ and at the same time _impatient_. 

The air is stifling hot and heavy. Stark Tower’s walls and windows and machinery keep it at bay, but that makes no difference to Thor. He can feel the weight of the water rising in the air, draped across the city like a blanket. It is a city in waiting. Even their own meteorologists know that a storm is coming, though they think it will begin at midnight. Thor knows the truth: that it will be some nine hours before then. He rolls over in his bed and stretches out, grinning to himself. The heat is heavy on him and around him, like the city itself, but he knows it will not be long.

Jane is already up and absent from their bed, which goes a little to dampen his mood until he sees she has left him a note and his spirits soar once more.

> _Sorry! Last minute bits! If you’re around later let’s go for a walk. :)_

Thor levers himself from their bed, and, checking his phone, discovers a message from Colonel Rhodes challenging him to a fight - something about a wager. He goes to find his exercise clothes. It is, he feels cheerfully, an excellent day for destroying Stark’s training rooms.

~*~

Jane finds them in the training rooms. Steve and Sam have joined them, and between the four of them they have had an excellent time. Thor is even sweating a little. The War Machine armour now has a few dents but nothing, Thor is sure, that could not be prodded out. Rhodes, however, has indicated he would rather Thor did not try, so instead they sit and argue over who won. (Obviously it was Thor, but for some reason this is not universally agreed.) The other three drink protein milkshakes, but Thor abstains. He has tried those milkshakes before and finds them vile. He would rather go hungry.

When Jane enters he jumps to his feet. He had not realised she would be so soon. She is wearing a _dress_. It is dark blue, patterned with little silver stars arranged in fictitious constellations. She looks lovely, if a little unusually polished. 

‘Hi,’ she says. She fidgets on her feet, and tugs absently at where her skirt falls over her hips. ‘I was thinking we should make a bit of a date of it.’ She smiles at him. ‘If… you want.’

He beams. He likes storms and he likes Jane more. To combine them both seems like anything he might want. Besides, storms usually end up with him and Jane in bed because, well, the energy has to go somewhere. It only seems like it will improve the day to spend more time with her.

‘I would be delighted,’ he says, almost bouncing over to her.

‘See you later,’ calls Rhodes after him. ‘And I’m gonna get you back for those dents!’ 

‘Just try!’ replies Thor with a short laugh, as he leaves with Jane.

After he dresses - with heed to what Jane is wearing, which is pretty, but informal, so he opts for jeans and a buttoned shirt in dark red he knows she likes - he finds her in the kitchen of their rooms.

‘I, uh, made a picnic,’ she says. ‘Sort of. I bought some things. But I made some sandwiches and stuff.’ She ducks her gaze as if embarrassed as she shows him a basket she has packed. ‘We’ve got a couple of hours before the rain starts, according to you, so I figured Central Park? Then you can make me a little rainless circle and get as drenched as you want to.’

For a moment Thor is taken aback, his heart suddenly taking a leap. He had not expected- 

But then he strides to her and presses a kiss to her lips, taking her face in his hands as he does and holding her close. ‘You planned this?’ he asks. ‘Your morning’s work was not astrophysics, then?’

She gives a guilty smile. ‘I wanted to, you know, surprise you.’

He laughs and kisses her again. ‘You are very lovely, Jane,’ he tells her. ‘Thank you.’

‘Right back at you,’ she says, and she kisses his chin. Thor is briefly tempted to suggest they remain in the tower. However, Jane has made sandwiches and carefully packed them in a basket and for that he is thrilled.

Central Park is busy, but beginning to empty as the first clouds begin to roll in and darken. Thor feels them rolling across his skin, and his very bones begin to spark at the edges. Lightning is coming. He grins.

They talk little as they make themselves comfortable overlooking the Pond, in a spot vacated by an older couple looking upwards to the increasingly ominous clouds. Thor spreads the blanket Jane hands him neatly onto the ground as she puts on first a sweater and then a jacket. Then together they unpack the food. She has, as promised, made sandwiches, and he places the foil-wrapped packets carefully upon the blanket. He knows she does not care for food preparation (nor for clouds and storms, for that matter) so for her to take the time, for him, makes his heart swell. Much of the rest of the food is from her favourite Jewish delicatessen, but she has also raided their kitchen and thought to bring some Asgardian ale.

Thor settles down to eat. He is hungry from his training, but more than that he grows restless. The thunder coming is an itch that cannot yet be scratched. Jane lets him fidget without complaint. When she is finished eating, however, she moves closer to him, and slides an arm around his back and up and under his shirt. Her hand is cold on his skin, and he lets out a breath slowly. It will come soon. He will be there when it does. He looks upward and smiles at the clouds.

‘Tell me of the books you’ve been reading?’ he asks, helping himself to another sandwich. She did not cut the bread particularly neatly, but Thor considers a sandwich he can barely fit into his mouth to be an unmitigated success so this pleases him.

‘I actually, well, I got some magic stuff as usual, but I asked Hallgeir for some history books, too. I thought I should know a bit more about what makes Asgard what it is. What makes you, you.’

‘Mm?’ He gestures for her to continue through his sandwich and she rolls her eyes, albeit fondly.

‘Well mostly I’m learning that you guys have been to war with literally everyone,’ she says. She is not entirely wrong. ‘But your family’s only on the throne because your great, great grandma led a rebellion. She sounds kinda terrifying by the way.’

‘I never knew her,’ says Thor. ‘From what I have heard she was. I should have loved to meet her. She died before I was born, though.’ 

‘Died surrounded by rumours she was murdered by her cousin,’ puts in Jane.

‘Almost definitely true,’ says Thor. ‘They cannot print that, however. There is no proof. Just a secret family story. That I am not meant to speak of, so the next time you see my father-’ He breaks off when Jane starts laughing.

‘God, dating you is weird,’ she says. She leans into him. ‘I’m glad you think there’ll be a next time.’

‘He will come around,’ says Thor. ‘It may take time but this- what we are is real and important and not something I take lightly.’

She tightens her hold on him, just for a moment. ‘Me neither,’ she says. 

He’s going to reply, but then he can feel it, racing through him, and he looks skyward.

‘Remember, dry circle,’ instructs Jane. ‘I’ve even got my nice underwear on, so if you let me get soaked through you’re in trouble.’

As the first drops of rain begin to fall, he laughs, pushes them away from him and Jane, and leans down to kiss her. 

Soon, lightning flashes and thunder rumbles through the city, freeing it from the choking blanket of heat. It flows through Thor, too, the thunder beating with his heart and lightning coursing through his veins. Their little corner of the park becomes deserted, but for them, and lights in the surrounding skyscrapers begin to flick on. The raindrops sing as they fall, tapping through tree leaves and spilling onto paved pathways, and dancing across the surface of the Pond. He watches, with Jane, in their cosy dry circle, the world could be empty but for the two of them. Lightning looks for him often, but he bends it away from them both. He would have liked to be up there, flying, but he likes the warmth of Jane beside him more.

‘It is beautiful, is it not?’ he observes, after they’ve sat in silence for a long while, watching the storm. 

‘Yeah, it’s not so bad,’ says Jane, who prefers hot nights with clear skies, but despite that seems content to be there with him. He cannot help but think how lucky he is.

‘Jane-’ he begins, but then she pulls back from him and regards him seriously, and he stops himself.

‘Thor, can I ask you- whenever we talk about the future, it’s always together?’

‘I hope it to be,’ says Thor. He watches her for a moment. She is intently focussed on him.

‘Even though it’s complicated and difficult, it’ll still be us.’ She says it simply, not as a question this time but as a statement, and one that Thor knows to be true.

The corner of his mouth moves up slightly. ‘Was there another question?’

That gets him a briefly stern look, before she gives a soft laugh. ‘Shush,’ she says. ‘Let me talk.’ He sits up straighter, gives her his full attention once more. ‘I love you,’ she says, ‘more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So.’ Suddenly she moves away and shifts and wobbles into position until-

-she’s on one knee.

Thor gapes. He knows what this is. 

‘Will you marry me?’ says Jane, as they both briefly are splattered by big, fat raindrops.

It takes him a moment to regain his sensibility, and send away the rain once more. Then, still not trusting his voice, he grabs for Jane almost blindly and pulls her into his arms for a kiss.

‘ _Oof_ , careful,’ she says. He loosens his hold immediately and then resumes gaping at her. ‘So, um.’

‘You- planned-?’ His voice actually cracks, like he’s a boy all over again. 

‘Honestly for the sake of my rising panic attack I’m gonna need a “yes”, “no”, or “maybe” really s-’

‘Yes, absolutely, on every realm in all the universe if you’ll have me.’ His face hurts for smiling, and his heart for thudding. ‘Always yes.’

She smiles back, and it’s big and wide and beautiful. ‘I love you. A lot.’ She kisses him, and he holds her, and around them lightning strikes, and it’s the most wonderful day he has ever had.

~*~

Eventually, they walk back to the tower. The streets are crowded with slow-moving cars, but the pavements are a little emptier, a little cleaner than usual. The whole world is brighter for the rain, and for Jane holding his hand beside him.

‘So now might be the time to mention,’ begins Jane, ‘that I, uh, was fairly confident you’d say yes.’

‘Well you were correct to be so,’ says Thor agreeably.

‘I mean, we have talked about the future a bunch, right? And talked about wedding traditions and stuff. And I know you like all the big, fancy proposals people do. Given that you’ve helped other people propose, like, five times.’

‘I enjoy romantic traditions,’ says Thor. He smiles down at her. ‘Asgard does not do romance nearly so well as Midgard in this respect.’

‘I am also like, really grateful you didn’t propose to me,’ says Jane. She hugs his arm. ‘I would like to be someone who likes surprises in a high pressure social situation but…’

He squeezes her hand. ‘I love you,’ he says. ‘And I _do_ like surprises. So this was perfect.’

‘I know you like surprises,’ she says. ‘And social situations. For some reason. And as I was saying, I thought you’d say yes. So. We’re having a party tonight at Stark Tower. The Avengers. Darcy. My mom. All your buddies from the animal shelter and the youth group and the veterans’ program. And everyone on Asgard Hallgeir could think to invite.’

For what feels like the hundredth time that day, he is speechless.

‘Jane-’ he manages at last.

‘What? When have you ever known me to half ass anything? I’m committed. And if I’m marrying you, that means I’ve gotta be committed enough to attend massive parties. Which Tony and Pepper helped organising by the way, so he’s going to be intolerable. And if you’re wondering, Rhodey was totally in on it this morning when he asked you to fight.’

Thor stops and picks her off her feet and kisses her, since that seems to be the only sensible response to anything. She wraps her arms around him and holds him tightly and he’s tempted to stay there forever-

-until someone attempts to jostle them out of the way - it is New York, after all - and politeness forces them to stop and resume their journey back to the Tower.

‘How long do we have until the party?’ he asks.

‘Few hours,’ says Jane. ‘Which you can either spend the time doing your hair, or I can show you the mostly-not-damp pretty underwear I’ve put on.’

Thor grins. ‘I think my hair looks all right as it is, don’t you?’

Jane laughs and tugs him to walk faster. ‘Always,’ she says.


End file.
